Thank Merlin He Can't read My Mind, Can He?
by lady-kyo
Summary: HGxCW they meet after so many years since her first year. HG's changed, and so has CW. What is so alluring about CW, and why does he know exactly what HG needs? rating for future chapters, sexuality ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**Here is a brand new story, departing from my old ships. This one is going to be a strong Hermione/ Charlie fic, so if you don't like it, you've been warned.**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 1: No Wonder I Didn't Recognize Him**

**Hermione's pov**

_I can't believe I got suckered into this. Harry's been to muggle London before, so why couldn't he just escort Mr. Weasley around?_ I thought to myself, groaning as I looked to my 'chosen' companions for the day. Lovely. Lavender Brown and loony Luna Lovegood. Harry, Ron and Ginny would be coming with Arthur. Lavender's family happened to have a house near the city, and Luna. . . I don't know how Luna ended up with us. _Oh, right, Neville wanted to come, too, didn't he?_

"Hermione, when are they supposed to get here?" Lavender had grown on me (like a fungus), but her voice when she wanted to see Ron was rather grating on my nerves. Unfortunately for me, I was the only witch or wizard of age until Arthur got here, and I couldn't very well leave Lavender and Luna alone. Thank Merlin neither had thought to invite P

"Padma?" Luna's dreamy broke my reverie. I stifled a groan; Lavender was one thing, Padma another, but together, they were torture.

"Hello, ladies. Where's the rest of the group?" Padma said, only seeing us three witches. I knew she was looking for Harry, the same way Lav was looking for Ron, but I think both were out of look. Harry had Ginny, and Ron and I occasionally dated, nothing special, but enough to keep him out of Lav's clutches.

"We don't know. We've been waiting for EVER," Lavender said, immediately taking Padma's side. This was why they drove me nuts: alone, they were great, but together, they ganged up on people. It was infuriating!

"Let's just people-watch until they arrive," I suggested, and my suggestion was met with blank stares. "It is just what it sounds like: watch the people for your own entertainment. They'll find us soon."

The girls nodded and found benches to sit on. It was a sunny day, strangely enough. London does see the sun, sometimes; it just often needs a new introduction when it happens. I admired the straight, glossy hair of the women who passed in front of me, boyfriends and husbands hanging on their every word. Men did notice me, obviously; I grew up over the last six, going on seven years, but I didn't have the patented 'eat everything and not gain an ounce' figure of Lavender and Padma. My hips were fleshy, as was my stomach and bum. Luckily, my family has a good breast trait, so I can wear a lot of clothes my friends can't. For example, I was wearing short khaki-colored shorts and a Hefty halter (so-called because my breasts actually fit in it and stayed in the bra part Hefty, tough enough to overstuff) in a strange blue-green color that helped give the illusion that my skin was more tanned that it was.

I was busily tearing into my appearance when I saw _him_. He stood straight and tall, his skin kissed by the sun and slightly weathered, his hair coppery-gold and a bit long; his eyes were stranger, though. They shifted constantly, as if they couldn't make up their minds a to what color they should be: blue, green, silver. But it was that longish, shaggy hair that made me smile and made my breathing quicken. He reminded me a bit of Ron, but harder, like Ron would be after the war, as he was always reminding me. But this boy man I was watching smiled and I felt my stomach clench.

Those eyes with that smile should only be allowed in the bedroom. His mouth was just full enough to be enticing without looking effeminate or strange. His eyes were intense, and soon were focused on my very own form.

_My gods, if I could shag him with my eyes, I don't think I'd mind going blind afterwards_, I thought before I could help myself. _Those eyes, that hair, those arms. . . I wish he'd try to crush me while he came._

I blushed when I heard Arthur Weasley's voice call my name from near the stranger.

"Hermione! Come on, come here have you met Charlie?" Arthur yelled, and people began to stop and stare. It took a moment for the disillusionment charm to fade between Arthur and me, then I recognized him as the poor soul I'd thought had Alzheimer's. To my horror, 'Charlie', the Weasley I hadn't really seen since my first bloody year, was the god I'd been fucking with my eyes. He shook himself and said something I couldn't hear; perhaps to himself, because Arthur didn't seem to hear it.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley!" I chirped, trying to shake off those feelings. It was Charlie, and like every other Weasley, except Ron, he would take one good look at me and decide I was just sister material. "Lavender, Padma, Luna they're here!"

"Well, not who'd you expect, but yes," Charlie said, and his voice was a bit gruff. I hoped he wasn't getting sick; I was supposed to go to the Burrow to finish the holiday after this outing, and I didn't want Mrs. Weasley deciding that I shouldn't be exposed. "The rest of the lot have flu; we'll have plenty to help with when we get back to the Burrow."

"Um," I said dumbly, trying not to meet Charlie's eyes; a noise behind me made me jump, and I ended up landing on Charlie. Those eyes I'd been daydreaming about were burning brighter than before, but I saw the brotherly shade pull down across them. Inwardly, I sighed. He was so much older than us, how else would he look at me or any of my friends that tagged along today? At least that was comforting; Lavender, Padma and Luna would all be under his radar, too.

I snorted at the idea of trying to explain radar to Arthur; after a moment, I shivered, for two reasons: 1) I really didn't want to be the one explaining radar, which would probably take about a week, and 2) I felt something brush against my head. I looked up, but Charlie was speaking with his father, completely and blissfully ignorant or uncaring of the fact that I was still attached to him. I thought for a moment and decided it was ignorant. With five younger siblings and babysitting dragons, he must have been used to people hanging on him.

_Plus he's a rutting hottie,_ part of me screamed in my head. I blushed and tried to control my more lascivious side. _He's probably more used to girls flinging themselves at him than 'babysitting dragons'. And what a way to put it, too._

Once my thoughts were gathered, I inched my way back from Charlie and his lanky self. And lanky he was, if not as tall as some in his family; muscular, too. He would try to crush me in

_Heh. Need to stop thinking like that_, I thought, turning my attention back to my full party of companions.

"What did you want to see today, Mr. Weasley?" I said with a smile. He was such a kind person, much more personable than my own parents. Him and Molly both, to tell the truth. My parents disapproved of anything magical, as a rule, but they couldn't not let me go away to school to learn my abilities, not after Dumbledore told them I would be the brightest, strongest witch of my age, and how dangerous I would be without a wand to focus all that power.

"Well, I'd like to know what it feels like to watch a smoovie," he replied, turning from Lavender and Padma's explanation of 'people-watching'.

"Do you mean watch a movie or drink a smoothie?" I asked, trying not to laugh in his face. He was so earnest about learning about muggles, it never failed to amuse me.

"Let's say both and get out of the sun, okay?" Charlie said, looking cautiously around, his eyes straining to discern everything he could about the area. I nodded and ushered them all ahead of me. I turned back to Charlie.

"And why am I just listening to you?"

"Are you really as bossy and nosy as the boys say you are?"

"Are you going to answer my question, Wild Chuck Weasley?"

"Don't call me that. And are you going to answer mine?"

He had me there; I wouldn't say one thing or another to _him_ about what everyone had said about me. I'll take it up with them when we get back to the Burrow. We reached the movie theater quickly, with the girls babbling about how they wanted to get me to bring Viktor back for a chunk of time; never mind he was a pro quidditch player with things to do and the fact that I turned him down cold last time he'd pressed for a romance. They said I could get him to come as my birthday present, and I gagged at how he'd present himself.

"Ee-yuk," I said under my breath.

"Not a fan of Bulgarians, myself," Charlie's voice came to me from the lobby of the theater. I paid for the tickets and let Lavender lead everyone to the movie, something with talking dogs and aliens; people would expect a few crazies, so Arthur would be safe from over-exposure. I headed for the refreshment stands, and Charlie followed.

"Shouldn't you be in the theater?" I asked as I waited for the drinks and Arthur's smoothie. "You'll miss the beginning."

Charlie just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, thanking the girl behind the counter and smiling saucily at him. "Not a fan of dogs and aliens?"

"I prefer cute girls in halter tops who like being crushed," he said, eye twinkling.

_I know where he picked up that particular twinkle. And what was that about oh, my. What am I doing? He is Ron's brother and not even here for very long, rumor has it. Suck it up. He's teasing you, just like Fred and George,_ I thought as I smiled sweetly and handed him some of the drinks.

"Very well. I'm sure Harry can direct you to a few theaters that play things like that," I said, trotting off to the theater and leaving him in my dust.

I risked one quick look back.

_I'm already of age, and I know what I want for my birthday this year. One dragon-tamer, unwrapped, please, so I can run my hands through that hair and down his body, tracing those scars on his arms till they stop, and take him in my_

"Hermione! Finally; Arthur is freaking out because they've portrayed the witches as monsters!" Lavender's panicked voice carried to me, and I held on to the drinks as I ran to help control the situation.

_Like he'd ever consider a tubby-chub with frizz and too many brains._

**5555555555**

I never would have recognized her today, if it hadn't been for Da and her friends. Thank gods Ron had been busy at home; he'd have killed me for my reaction. And when she started staring into my eyes I couldn't stop myself. I rolled her mind, so gently; she let me in without even knowing it. In my defense, she'd been broadcasting her thoughts so clearly I was surprised that the muggles in the square hadn't heard them.

But someone was still out there, chasing me, or her, or all of us. I tried to shut the connection down, to brush her mind away from my own, but it was not easy. Every time she turned her eyes back to mine, her mind tried to strengthen the line. I was ready to use my wand to break the connection when we were alone in the theater lobby, but she'd trotted off, thinking naughty things that I should have been able to ignore; Fred and George had warned me off, telling me to brace myself because she'd grown up and Ron was finally noticing. Apparently, they'd already had the misfortune to try something stupid, as a joke on Ron. It had taken two bottles of Skelegrow _each_ to repair the damage he'd done to them.

And those thoughts. . .

_I'm already of age, and I know what I want for my birthday this year. One dragon-tamer, unwrapped, please, so I can run my hands through that hair and down his body, tracing those scars on his arms till they stop, and take him in my_

_Like he'd ever consider a tubby-chub with frizz and too many brains._

I froze mid-step in my pursuit. Apparently, Ron had not taken the time to tell her otherwise. He should have helped her feel better about that by now; he was definitely the suitable Weasley.

_Age-wise_, a naughty little voice in my head said.

I shook my head and followed Hermione to the correct theater. Da can be one for theatrics; thank gods she chose the right movie.

**555555555555**

**Oohh. . . I know this is a bit OoC. For Hermione, that is. We don't know Charlie very well yet, and I plan on changing that. Next chapter will be up very soon, and we'll learn a bit more about Charlie's talents.**


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 2: Heading Back to the Burrow. . .**

**Hermione's pov**

_Well, that could have gone better,_ I thought to myself, easing out of my seat between Arthur and Charlie. After that first and only, thank Merlin incident, Arthur had calmed down enough to slurp his smoothie and watch the movie. I'd sat stock-still through the bloody thing, and my brain actually felt numb. _I wonder how many brain cells I killed these past two and a half hours in this theater._ As I looked up to my right and saw Charlie stretch languidly, two thoughts hit me immediately:

1:_ I should be worrying about going blind, not stupid_.

2:_ We really need to get back to the Burrow before they all kill each other in their boredom._

"Shall we?" Charlie asked, offering me his hand. My legs were still from sitting for so long, so I gladly accepted. My traitorous body seemed to have decided to let me be for a bit, so I could take his hand without worry. For now.

"Charlie, can you apparate the girls back home for me? I don't really trust myself to side-along, and I need someone who knows the Burrow's wards to apparate in myself," I asked, my voice low as there were still muggles in the theater. Kind of strange how after all this time, I'd finally started seeing that I _was_ different, a witch in a sea of muggles, when for so long I'd strained to keep that part of my heritage alive. I mean, I still wear muggle lingerie, so that must count for something, right?

Charlie shot me a strange look, then shook his head. I waited for an answer, but Lavender opened her mouth instead.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, can we please come to the Burrow for a bit? We haven't seen Ginny since the holiday started, and we all really miss her and Ron and Harry," Lavender asked sweetly, and I wanted to throttle her. Now that my body had realized just who Charlie was, it started to regain itself and Lavender was still a rival, in some sense.

"And if everyone is so sick, maybe our help is needed," Padma added, her voice just as syrupy. Merlin, both of them? Ron and Harry would kill me for allowing both girls to tag along, especially while they're sick.

"Actually, I think we can manage that lot on our own. And school's only been out for what, a month? I hardly think you two miss Ginny that much," I said, trying to keep my voice down. I really didn't want to share the 'sanctity' of the Burrow with that pair.

"I do, though," Luna chimed in, and I turned to stare at her. Luna never wanted to see anyone or do anything on her own. She was always so passive, much more passive than I've ever been, and she chose _now_ to open her mouth? I finally nodded and grinned crookedly at Arthur and Charlie.

"Shall we, then?" I asked, and in truth, I really wanted to fall through a hole. I wanted to go to the Burrow and be _someone's_ child, not baby-sit Lavender, Padma, and Luna on top of taking care of my friends. "I'll still need help getting through the wards at the Burrow, though. It looks as if we'll have to do a few trips to get everyone there."

"I'll take you once Da takes the girls," Charlie said immediately. I looked at him and fought the urge to scream. He couldn't take the other girls back home, but he'd side-along with me in tow back to the Burrow, through the wards? Probably wants to make sure Harry and Ron can't accuse him of letting me near any sort of danger. "That way he only has to do it once, and the wards will only be crossed a few times today."

Alright, so there was a bit of logic behind Charlie's reasoning. Not that it made me feel any better, but I couldn't argue with him. Mr. Weasley held his arms out to my girlfriends and Lavender and Padma each grabbed an arm. After a moment, Luna kneeled down and grabbed his leg. With a POP!, they were gone, and I was left with Charlie.

_I wonder if Luna realizes what that will look like when they arrive,_ I thought to myself, giggling. _Arthur Weasley, sex god. My Merlin, Molly is going to beat them off with her broom while the twins snap pictures and Harry and Ron laugh and choke themselves._

Charlie laughed abruptly, and I turned to face him. He shook his head, still chuckling, and I realized that he must have had the same idea. I smiled and laughed along with him and our laughter seemed to encourage one another. It wasn't long before I had wrapped my arms around my stomach in glee and people were beginning to stop and stare at us.

An arm shot out and grasped me around the waist, pulling me close and took my head into a soft, sturdy neck. I opened my eyes a moment to see Charlie's eyes go distant before he put his mouth near my ear.

"Time to go home, sweetheart," his voice rasped, and without another thought, we were apparated to the Burrow.

I was dizzy for a moment, not being used to being the luggage on side-along; Charlie sensed that and kept his hold on me, steadying my while my stomach caught up with us. It was only for a moment, but as I pulled my face from his neck, his hands burned on my waist and I ached to kiss that mouth.

_One kiss wouldn't kill me, but not knowing just might. If only he'd lean down a bit, just a bare press of _

Charlie's mouth folded over my own lips, his tongue licking my mouth briefly before a voice called behind us.

"Oi! Surprise, Hermione! Happy Birthday! C'mon, Charlie, she can see the house now," Ron and Harry bellowed from the open kitchen door. Charlie stiffened and pulled back from me, shaking his head as he turned to speak to his youngest brother.

"Wotcher, Ron, I was telling her to keep quiet so she wouldn't disturb you lot. You're supposed to wait until the birthday bab baby is in the midst of the guests before you let her know what's going on," Charlie said, trotting from me to the house in a few quick strides. I bristled at the abruptness of the kiss, but at least I got something I wanted for my birthday, right?

**555555555555**

** Charlie's pov **

One of the problems with being a wandless Legilimens is the fact that when faced with someone who projects emotions without thought, those emotions and desires can imprint on you. And then when the person projecting is one of the most desirable things on earth, it makes it even harder to fight the imprint. It takes years to be able to control the imprint process, and luckily I've been practicing since my fifth year at Hogwart's.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I spoke to Ron.

"Wotcher, Ron, I was telling her to keep quiet so she wouldn't disturb you lot. You're supposed to wait until the birthday bab baby is in the midst of the guests before you let her know what's going on," I said, and I cursed myself as I fought to keep from using endearments with Hermione. I'd already called her sweetheart, but then again, I call my dragons 'sweetheart' if the need arises.

I could feel Hermione bristling behind me. I couldn't let it matter to me; she would definitely be better off with Ron or Harry, anyone younger and with a higher life expectancy would do. Except maybe a Malfoy. Or that Longbottom they like to spend time with; he would be nothing but a project for her.

As Hermione swept past me into the open arms of Harry and then Ron, I shook myself again. She could deal with the opposite sex all on her own. And I had other things on my mind. Like my much needed respite form the Dragon Plains of Romania. Ron shot me a strange look and I shrugged my shoulders, following them into the house. I shut the door behind me and took a seat on the sidelines to enjoy the festivities. And perhaps have a nap.

**555555555555**

** Hermione's pov **

I truly wasn't expecting the party. My birthday wasn't even till September, and it was only the beginning of July; we should have been celebrating for Harry's coming of age, not mine. Especially considering I was already of age. My next birthday I would be eighteen, not seventeen. Even annoyed as I was at Charlie for being. . . well, a git. . . I still found it funny that I started out the youngest of our trio, and now I was the oldest. I didn't have long before I was bombarded with hugs from every friend we had, from Hogwart's to the Order. Harry and Ron kept passing me back and forth while Ginny stayed close to keep Padma from Harry; Tonks had been chatting with Sirius while she perched on Remus's lap. Neville and Luna talked with Lavender as she eyed Ron.

I rolled my eyes as I felt Ron's lips on my neck. Some things never change, and soon I could feel a draft on my neck as he moved my hair. He nipped me, over that jutting bone before he let my hair fall back. Tonks gave me the _eye_ while Remus and Sirius gave Ron dark looks. His mother wasn't in the room, but he needs to remember to tone it down around them; the longer I stayed in the wizarding world, the more protectors I seemed to gather. I knew that they'd have a chat with him before they left that night.

"'Mione!" two familiar voices shouted as two very familiar redheads threw themselves at me. "For your birthday, we've decided"

"Not to play jokes on you!" Fred said. I assumed George started the thought, but you could never tell with them. I wondered what would happen if anything would befall one and not the other.

I smiled a bit warily, as I hugged them again. Suddenly, I felt ice sliding down my back and my halter top changing color. I glared at the twins, and they smiled smugly.

"Well, not too many," George said with a smile.

"We just need to see if that serum will make your shirt see-through. Once we get our results, we'll gladly hang up the jokes on you for the night," Fred finished, checking his watch. "Should be any minute now."

Horrified, I looked down to see my halter not only turning quite transparent but it was also shrinking!

"Fred, George! What is this doing to my shirt?!" I screamed, and in my panic I didn't notice the last visitor; well the last person I expected to see in the Isles, that is.

"Herm-own-ninny, surely you understand that must wait until we are alone?" a gruff Bulgarian accent attacked my ears. "Happy Birthday, Michka."

"Viktor?" I gasped, trying to cover myself. He was still using that damned nickname, and Ron was getting redder by the minute. I couldn't figure out who'd have invited him, but it was about to get un-pretty, quite soon. "Viktor, you have to leave. I'm practically topless!"

Charlie, who'd been napping in the corner as if I wouldn't notice that he'd fallen asleep as soon as his arse hit the chair shifted and at my words, his eyes snapped open. In a flash, he was out of the chair, grabbing me and turning me so my chest was pressed up against his, offering me the cover I so desperately needed.

"Ron, stop staring at her and grab her a new shirt, or Ginny can do it. Fred, George, you are dead once Hermione is settled again. Viktor get out," Charlie growled, and Sirius and Remus both got up and grabbed a twin. Tonks tapped Viktor's shoulder and guided him out.

"They aren't the only ones who'll be owing an explanation," Sirius rasped, and Charlie's body tensed next to mine. I had no idea what the hell was going on, other than the fact that my poor halter was shredding itself as it tightened on my chest, almost painfully so.

"Charlie, wrap her in this for the time being," Harry said, grabbing his sweatshirt off the sofa. Charlie unwrapped an arm from around me to grab the shirt, then the other so he could help me wrap the monstrous thing around my breasts. I was still angry at the twins, and I wasn't paying attention. The sweatshirt slipped, and I heard three distinct intakes of breath.

"Hermione, pul the damned shirt up before someone jumps you," Charlie said, his voice hoarse. Harry seemed unaffected, but Ron was staring at my face as Viktor had come barreling back into the room.

"Michka, you are more beautiful than I had remembered," Viktor breathed, and the other three males in the room wheeled on him, forgetting about me completely. He kept his eye trained on me, and I could feel him getting closer to the edge, ready to fight off Ron, Harry and Charlie to get to me. Suddenly, I felt like a piece of meat in a hungry lion's cage.

Viktor came closer to me, his hands reaching for me. His eyes were hungry and dark, and it scared me. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.


	3. Why Did That Happen?

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 3: Why Did That Happen?**

** Charlie's pov **

I tried to hold it off as long as possible. Hermione wanted things she didn't even know she wanted; Ron wanted her and couldn't tell her, and Viktor had almost had her, and she'd gotten away.

Then there was how I felt about her. And I know that things were strange, and I was trying to be good, but when that halter ripped, and then she let that sweatshirt slip even a saint would have had second thoughts about the situation. The straw broke when Viktor used that damned pet name. I was angry and my control slipped.

As Viktor reached out to touch her, I slapped his hand away and growled, taking her into my own arms and letting all that passion in the room funnel through my body and into her, through those soft, rosy lips so it cold soak into her and become part of her very essence.

Harry was between Hermione and me, but I shoved him out of the way, too, grabbing her and dragging her against my chest, lifting her so she was on her tip-toes, crashing my lips on hers. I could feel her mouth bruising in the kiss, and I pressed harder, forcing her to open her mouth up to me. I got flashes of how she felt, and I couldn't describe how erotic it was to feel not only how I felt but how she felt at the same time. At the same time, I was getting flashes of her most intimate desires, her stretched out over a bed with me on top of her, tasting her, inside her; she chose that moment to shove her tongue into my mouth. In her fantasy, I was tasting her, wetting her, playing and teasing, and she sighed my name. It was then that I started to pull back, to break the kiss.

I kept my arms around her, shielding her from the eyes of the other men in the room. Harry was silent, his eyes locked on Hermione's; Ron was red and staring at me; Viktor was striding toward us, hands clenched at his sides and his face even redder than Ron's. Hermione tried to speak, but he glared at her, effectively silencing her.

"You! How could you?! She is not yours," Viktor snarled at me, and I couldn't help but give him a crooked smile.

"Doesn't look that way, does it, now?" I asked cockily, putting her behind me. Viktor was old Europe, and I didn't trust him to keep his hands to himself. He tried to circle me, and Harry moved in behind me, offering another shield for Hermione. Ron sighed and walked over, putting his hand on Viktor's shoulder.

Bad idea.

Viktor reeled on Ron, throwing a punch that could have felled an ox. Ron managed to dodge so it didn't hit him full on, but it still connected with the tip of his jaw, sending him flying. My own arm shot out and I caught Viktor before he could hit anyone else.

"I think you need to take yourself off somewhere else, and soon. Because if I have enough time to plan an attack, I doubt you'll survive," I growled, and I felt it in my chest, the piece of my own dragon that I carried with me. He was protective, and a bit old-fashioned. If I lost control, he'd take over, and it wouldn't be done until blood was spilled.

With a last sneer to Ron, who was getting up gingerly, Viktor turned on his heel. He was leaving when he tossed back one last insult.

"You think you have the last word. But if she can lower herself to you, perhaps she is not worth the effort."

**55555555555**

Harry helped Ron up and they inserted themselves between Hermione and me, shielding Hermione with their own bodies, looking at me as if they didn't recognize me. I couldn't blame them; I'd just kissed their best friend, and threatened her ex-boyfriend, and neither of those things was something I would typically do. I smiled cockily and winked.

"Sorry, but if either one of the boys had done that, Hermione, Viktor would have attacked them, and tried to kill them. He's still a bit afraid of me, I reckon. Have them help you to your room," I said, and I let my little brother and his best friend guide her out of the room and away from me. I felt the self-loathing start again. I needed to keep better control of myself, or there would be no use for me in the Order, period. As they left, I felt a strange tightness in my chest and I knew my newest dragon needed me. I raced to the kitchen and scrawled a note to Mum, letting her know I would be back as soon as possible.

Perhaps if I were gone long enough, Ron would get together with Hermione and I could hide behind honor to keep my hands off her.


	4. While the Charlie's Away

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 4: While Charlie's Away**

**Hermione's pov**

I can't think of anything that felt quite as good as Charlie's mouth on mine, not even getting all the OWLs and NEWTs available. And for me, that is saying something. Ron and Harry got me out of there right quick once Charlie and I were detached, but I ached for him while I showered to get rid of any remnants of what the twins put on my shirt. Ginny had laid out a new outfit for me while I showered, part of my gift from the girls; well, the girls, save Ginny. She was my best girlfriend, and she always liked to pick something for me by herself. _It is people like Ginny that define 'best friend'_, I thought as I pulled on the outfit from Padma, Lavender and Luna.

_Ugh, _I thought as I peered in the mirror. Those three put together strange colors for a living, but this actually. . . wasn't as bad as it could have been. Black pants that zipped off at the knee to become shorts, platform sandals I'd been eyeing every London trip, and a red and gold Gryffindor tank top that had last year's victory on it, charmed so it replayed highlights. _Cool_.

"'Mione? You ready?" Ginny knocked as she entered, and I mock-glared at her.

"What if I had been half-naked? You should wait to be acknowledged," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on, now, Hermione. If you had been half-naked, I would have just called Ron. Or maybe Charlie," Ginny said, her smile wicked.

"You wouldn't," I said, my jaw dropping. "Everything has been a misunderstanding. You can go ask him yourself I'm sure he'd agree with me."

"That wouldn't be a problem. If he hadn't streaked off back to his dragons," Ginny said, watching me for a reaction.

"I thought he had leave to spend the rest of the summer here," I said before I could stop myself. "D'you think he left bec"

"All I know is that whether or not a tamer is on leave, if his dragon needs him, he goes back to the dragon. It is why so many of them make bad boyfriends and husbands, Hermione," Ginny said pointedly. I glared at her.

"And Aurors are so much better?" _Why am I arguing this?! Sooner or later, Ron and I will be together, and this will be just a memory. Charlie will be my brother in law. And that's the end of the story._

"Apparently, they're good girlfriends, too. I don't want to fight about this, Hermione; I'm just warning you. Charlie's had his fair share of flings, and broken more than a few hearts. He never means to, but my dear older brother is an intense person, and often ensnares a witch before even he realizes it," Ginny said, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Now, we have partying to do. And Sirius has already claimed first dance."

"There'll be music and dancing?"

"There had better be, or Mum will castrate Sirius for his impertinence."

**55555555555**

**Charlie's pov**

I apparated to different spots, hop-scotching across the Isles and the mainland until I reached my home reserve. I was in charge of about fourteen other men and their dragons. Including my dragon and me, there were thirty adult occupants, not including the eggs in our charge or the youngest dragons that had yet to bond to a tamer.

Although, if you think about it, 'dragon-tamer' has to be one of the biggest misnomers in the wizarding world. Dragons are never tamed. They bond with a wizard, or witch, and work together, tethering one another, and fighting alongside one another if the need arises. Wizards haven't fought atop dragons in centuries, but we can get strength from the bond, even when we aren't riding them. Most of our dragons are native to Europe, but when my last sire died form old age (he was only six or seven centuries old, but he had a penchant for eating first and questioning later; the last thing he'd eaten had been a bit of mistletoe, on a dare bloody arse), I bonded with an Asian transplant with no name.

"Ryou!" I called as I marched onto the reserve. "Ryou, you old bat, where are you, and what do you need?"

Ryou was magnificent. Gold, red, orange, and everything in between, I got his name form the Japanese word for dragon, which I came across when I was researching how to treat him. He'd shown up with almost all the hide flayed from his tail. He'd gotten into a fight with the Dragon-king back home in Japan, and flown here, where he'd immediately gotten into a fight with a dragonsire from another reserve. His mind had found mine, and he dragged himself here overland, and I nursed him back to help.

"Charlie-san!" Ryou's mind-voice came to me, and though it held urgency, it also held pride and affection. Ryou had turned out to be quite an affectionate being, for a dragon. If only he'd stop using the damned honorifics, I'd feel a lot better and closer to him. "I missed you. You've been gone a long time!"

_"Ryou,"_ I sent the thought out so only he could hear me. _"Why did you summon me? Are you alright? I was at home with my family. My hatchmate's mate is celebrating her hatching anniversary."_ Dragons only understood family and friends in relation to hatch order and anniversary.

_"I'm sorry, Charlie-san, but the sire with the beard has come for you. Actually, for us, and he needs to speak with you. Is the orange flying thing with him a treat for me to eat on the way?"_

I choked at the idea of Ryou trying to snack on Fawkes. I would probably bet against Ryou, but only in that fight. I sighed as I wondered what Albus would need me for, but I knew he'd sent me to the reserves for a reason. And I feared that reason was about to come back and haunt me.

It would be only fair to explain why the hell I'm on the backside of nowhere with the dragons.

flashback

_I had been having nightmares for years before everything finally came to a head. I was asleep one winter night, back early from the holidays to get away from the hustle of the Burrow; Ginny was just a tot and Ron was a complete and utter pest. Bill was dating and had no time for me, Percy hated me because he's always hated being a Weasley, and the twins had always been too busy with their jokes. Mum was upset, but she let me go back first anyway. _

_Where was I? Ah, yes. Those bloody nightmares. For a while, I dreamed of normal monsters, like every other kid. Then they started to get weird. I would dream of seeing horrible acts, but through some sort of barrier. Finally, I woke screaming from a particularly awful one where I was torturing some girl; someone was shaking me awake. Severus Snape was the one shaking me awake, and I didn't even have a chance to ask him what the hell was happening before he dragged me off to Dumbledore's office._

_"I found our little wanderer, Albus. And a Weasley, no less. Now what would you have me do?" Severus asked, and I was so scared. He wasn't even supposed to be there. _

_"I'm so sorry, Professor," I said, trying to squirm out of Snape's grip. Dumbledore motioned with his hand, and Snape dumped me in a chair. "I'll stop, I promise. Don't tell my mum. She'll be so angry that she's been called to the school again, after letting me come back early."_

_"Hush, my boy," the kindly headmaster had said, his eyes twinkling. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, or to fear, from us. We are going to help you hone your abilities. All I ask is utter discretion on your part. Agreed?"_

_I'd nodded so fast I thought my head would fly off my shoulders. Dumbledore smiled and turned form me to Snape._

_"A wandless Legilimens, Severus. Teach him well, for he will be needed in times to come."_

_Severus Snape taught me from that night on; he was a Legilimens without peer, except for me. I grasped things quickly, and I didn't realize the depth of my commitment until my graduation, when I was trying to decide what department to join._

_"Charlie, you've done very well. All those wonderful scores on your exams, and your Legilimency rivals even Severus's. I've spoken with a few friends, and you've been invited to the Romanian Dragon reserves. They'll expect you within a week of your graduation," Albus had said, and my jaw dropped._

_"But, Professor. My mum," I said, and he tapped one long finger alongside his nose._

_"Complete and utter discretion, my friend. Only Legilimens can become dragon-tamers, and you are the strongest wandless Legilimens we have. The Order will thank you for the sacrifice," Albus said, and his voice was even a little sad. I nodded my agreement, and he clapped a hand on my shoulder before he left._

_Exactly five days later, I was on the reserve._

end flashback

"Ryou, meet me at my quarters. I'm sure Albus is there waiting for us," I said, swallowing my anger. Albus had only done what he'd had to, but it sometimes seemed like us Weasleys were the ones paying the price. Ryou swooped away, grabbing a sheep on the hoof before he settled near my small house, barely larger than Hagrid's hut. All things considered, though, with as large as Hagrid is, that isn't a very small hut, is it?

I opened the door, and Albus was inside, waiting. Fawkes was perched by the window, preening, though he did acknowledge my entrance. I sat down opposite the old man, and waited.

"Funny how we often have to go back to move forward, isn't it, my boy?" Albus said, peeling an apple as he spoke.

"How far back, Old Man?" I said. I wasn't in the mood for his mind games at that point. I've rarely gone on active missions, but this had the taste of it.

"Back to where things began."

"Where things began? Did something happen at the Burrow while I was schlepping back here to meet you?" I shot out of my chair and paced while Albus chuckled.

"Funny how we have multiple beginnings in our life, isn't it? First breath, first day at school, first dreams, nightmares. First loves," Albus said, and I stopped pacing to stare at him.

"Spit it out, Albus. Where do you need me to go, and who am I protecting?" I said, hoping this had nothing to do with my performance at the Burrow. Ron would kill me if anyone implied that Hermione meant anything more to me.

"I need you back at Hogwart's. Hagrid's gone with Maxine to work with the giants. And I need a Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"And the dragons."

"And the dragons."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Except. . . "

"What?"

"There will be some. . . bodyguarding. . . involved. And perhaps some practical things as well."

"We'll gather everyone and"

"Just you and Ryou, by the way. Nice name."

"I gave it to him. He didn't have another one."

"Didn't, did he? How strange."

"Indeed. We'll be there in two days, maybe less."

"Take your time. You should stop by the Burrow, first."

**555555555555**

**AN: At this point, I'll point out that in this story, which is set in the Trio's 7th year, diverges from canon: Dumbledore is not dead, but people outside the order don't know that. Severus is on the lamb, but Draco. . . well, I'm undecided about him in this story thus far. Probably won't be much of him, anyway.**

**Tchau!**


	5. The Hermione Will Play

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 5: The Hermione Will Play**

**Hermione's pov**

I almost didn't even miss Charlie at the rest of the party. Someone had filched my mp3 player and speakers, charming them so we had music to dance to, and I danced with almost everyone. Fred and George had to wait last in line thanks to their prank earlier, and Sirius did claim first dance, though it was rather strange. Harry glared at him the entire time, and he and Ron spoke quietly before Harry himself cut in, effectively cutting off whatever Sirius may or may not have had planned. He was a gentleman about the whole thing, though, and left with a promise to be back later on.

"Uh, 'Mione, about earlier," Harry began, and I gave him the most innocent look I could muster. "The whole thing with Viktor wasn't my idea, or Ron's, or Ginny's. We figure that Lavender and Padma invited him. He didn't apparate in, because the wards wouldn't have recognized him and would have bounced him off."

"Harry, I never thought that you lot would have invited him. Especially not Ron," I laughed, turning in Harry's eyes to wink broadly at Ron, who blushed a deep red, redder than his hair. "But somehow I don't think you cut in to apologize for Lavender and Padma, or to tell me something I already know. So who is making Ronald uncomfortable now? Sirius?"

"Charlie. And Sirius."

"Harry, I am not dating anyone right now, including Ron, no matter what I've tried. I turned Viktor down a number of times, waiting for Ron. Not anybody else, just Ron. If he's uncomfortable, it is because he's done -- or not done-- something," I said, shaking my head. "I am not willing to play with his heart, either. I'm sure Ginny's told you how many times she's told me to play hard to get, or to go out with someone else to make him jealous. I did that once, and I refuse to do it again. Ron can talk to me himself, or he can relegate himself to best friend, forever."

The music stopped, and Harry released me. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Patting my shoulder, he walked over to Ginny, who was sitting on a couch. Ron was trying to extricate himself from Lavender, and he sent me a quick, pleading look. I headed over to him, and she pouted but let him go.

"Care for a dance before your mum stuffs us so full we can't move?" I asked, smiling. Ron smiled at me and his whole face lit up. It caused my smile to grow even wider, and I felt an odd tug in the general region of my heart. _Perhaps this will be the thing to bolster his confidence just enough!_

"Sure, 'Mione," Ron said, getting up and holding out his hands. I took them and led him over to the mp3 player so I could switch it to an appropriate song. _You're My Best Friend_, by Queen came on, and Ron smiled at me. "You really are my best friend, 'Mione."

"And you, Harry and Ginny are my best friends, Ron. That's why you all get away with calling me ''Mione'. That really is a vile nickname, you know," I said, twirling around to the music. Freddie Mercury was speaking about _his_ boyfriend in the song (as well as his lover), and I was hoping that perhaps the feeling would transfer over.

"Would you prefer 'Hermy', or perhaps 'Herms'?" Ron said, and I stuck my tongue out at each. "You know, if you don't plan on using tha"

"Time for the birthday dinner!" Molly Weasley's voice came floating through the room, and I never did get Ron to finish that thought.

"Ron, what were you going to say?" I demanded, and he just smiled at me.

"After dinner, 'Mione. We'll take a walk, you and me, alright?" he said, and I nodded. I was about to get a wonderful birthday present, it seemed, and all thoughts from the London trip were relegated to the back of my mind.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Molly served up a wonderful meal in my honor, and I loved the fact that she never treated me as if I were some interloper, some mere classmate who would stay for a night or two, leave, and never be thought of again. I loved her more than I did my own mum, and she adopted me, at least in her heart.

"Hermione, this is from Arthur and me," she said, passing me a parcel that was rather heavy. I looked at her, and she smiled. "Surely you didn't think that the party and meal were your only gifts from us?"

I smiled as I tore the paper open, and gasped. It was a thick photo album, full of pictures dating from the day I met the Weasleys. Apparently, Ron and his siblings each had their own wizard cameras, and there were pictures in the album that I had no idea had ever been taken. A picture of me pointing out a smudge on Ron's face (Fred and George must have taken it), me taking the blame for the troll incident (Percy, strangely enough), the three of us outside Hagrid's hut (Ginny, of course), pictures of Ginny and me getting our robes on a shopping trip with Mrs. Weasley, pictures of Ron and Harry playing quidditch, and so many more. There were also quite a number of empty pages, for me to fill up as time went on. I felt tears welling up, and I threw myself into Arthur and Molly's waiting arms.

"Thanks, Mum, Da," I said, trying the words out on my tongue. My own parents insisted on being addressed as mother and father, so I didn't feel that I was being disloyal at all. If they deserved my loyalty, anyway. And to top it off, my parents didn't go in for pictures, so I'd never had anything so special as my own album before.

"Happy birthday, duck," Mum said, and hugged me.

"Yes, and sorry about the theater earlier. Surely I'm forgiven?" Da said, and I laughed. I nodded, and they released me.

Bill and Fleur gave me a fine French scarf, and I knew Fleur had chosen it for me, and Bill had contributed the paycheck for it. Fred and George gave me my own Marauder's Map, complete with the new passages marked and the old, unused, or dangerous ones glaringly outlined for my safety, along with a box full of things from their store. The girls had given me the outfit, and Remus and Tonks gave me a gift certificate to be used at the new girly store, _Matilda's Mad Wear_. Remus blushed as I opened it and explained about the store while Tonks winked at me and nudged Ron, who had been sitting next to her.

"This is from us," Ginny said, presenting me with a large parcel, indicating that she and Harry had picked the present for me. I ripped the paper off and stared at the gift.

"A _StreakFire 5000_?" I said dumbly, looking around.

"Well, one can't apparate everywhere, and when the Order calls, the Order calls," Harry said, and I almost cried. This was tantamount to a full-blown invitation to the Order proper.

"Thanks so much," I said, and hugged them both. Sirius tapped my shoulder, and I turned to him.

Sirius pulled me down so I was sitting beside him, his arm around me. Ron looked away, and Remus growled at Sirius. Harry glared at him, and I just breathed, waiting.

"This is for you. Use it wisely, my dear, especially to visit me when these gits get on your nerves," Sirius said, taking my hand and laying it palm up on his thigh, placing a kiss in my palm before he deposited a small drawstring bag in it.

"Floo Powder?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes. So you can travel from your very own Head Girl's room. Although, I don't think you should use it to travel to Ronald's room. I took the liberty of having your fireplace connected to headquarters and a few other secure places on the Floo. Only you can enter through your fireplace, though, so keep that in mind. Safety, you know," Sirius said, winking at me. Ron looked away, and I tried to swallow everything I'd just learned.

"Head Girl?" I asked stupidly, looking around. I hadn't known that!

"'Head Girl' and she's ecstatic. The chance to sneak off campus to visit a dashing wizard, nothing," Sirius groused, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I am just overwhelmed. But thank you. Who's Head Boy?" I asked, looking at Ron. "Ron? We're the Heads? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, sure is. Except I wasn't supposed to be Head. Malfoy was. The only reason I'm Head is because he's gone," Ron said, and I got up and walked over to him, taking his face in my hands.

"Ronald, you know that's not true. You're Head Boy because you deserve it. Draco's in the wind, and you aren't. That's not why you were chosen. You were chosen because you're a leader, you're brave, and strong, and loyal, and you deserve it. Nothing more, nothing less," I said, kissing his cheek.

Ron turned into the kiss, but I pulled away before he could do something to embarrass the both of us. Instead, I whispered in his ear.

"You owe me that walk, Weasley. Say, 2am?" I whispered, and Ron gave me an almost imperceptible nod.

The party carried on until midnight, when people started falling asleep in big puppy piles all over the Weasley living room. I headed for the bathroom before Ginny's and my bedroom, and I passed Charlie's room. The door was barely open, but something shiny on the bed caught my eye.

It was a small box wrapped in red and gold paper. I left it there, wondering if it had been for me or whatever Charlie had bedded lately. I wanted to forget what Ginny had said, banish it and the reason she said it from my mind, but all that I met was hurt. On impulse, I dashed back and grabbed the box, slipping it in my pocket. I looked around before I headed for the bathroom to freshen up before I took my little nap. In the bathroom, I washed my face and changed into a big, old Pittsburgh Steelers t-shirt from my last trip to visit cousins in the States. It wouldn't be long before I was supposed to meet Ron for our 'walk'.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Charlie's pov **

How nice of Albus to tell me that I could stop by my own family home on my way back to do his bidding. I threw my things together and set everything up with the other tamers on the reserve. Guinness and O'Doul would be running things in my absence, with their dragons Kinnear and Kiernan, rare dragon twins. Ryou was upset that he couldn't eat Fawkes, but at least he behaved himself. Albus had left not long after our conversation, and he didn't offer me information on where he was going. When he doesn't tell you something himself, it is often better not to ask, either.

As I stuffed shirts into a bag and trousers into another, I thought about the party I'd left. I'd left without really telling anyone, and Hermione probably thought I'd left because of her. It wasn't completely true, but it also wasn't completely false, either. I thought about the gift I had for her, something I picked up while she was dealing with Da and the girls in the theater. Ron would kill me if he knew I'd gotten her something, let alone something he wouldn't be able to give her.

I'd left before I could give her the gift. Perhaps I could just get her something small instead, and save the other for someone else. For something else. I shook my head at myself. I've broken plenty of hearts in my life, and I wouldn't put Hermione at risk. Especially if Ron caught wind of the fact. But still. . .

I wanted her, more deeply than I'd ever wanted anything, or anyone. Of course, if one were to ask my coworkers or siblings, they'd probably tell you that was how I always said I felt, and that I always meant it. For the first time, I was beginning to understand how empty all those previous statements had been. Poor Sioned McCair, my last girlfriend, had felt that way about me; she left when I couldn't return everything quite as sincerely. Unfortunately, we were on the reserve at that time, and she was attacked by a dragonling that was only a few weeks old. She survived, but she refused to come near the reserve -- or me, for that matter -- ever again. She'd been an Auror, but after her rehabilitation, she'd been placed at a desk job in the Ministry. Her family still blamed me, I think, and ever since then, I've had no female companions, or at least a relationship. A quick shag doesn't count, no matter how much my friends may joke.

I sighed. Reaching into my pocket, I searched with my fingers for the small gift-wrapped box. The damned pocket was empty!

_Bloody hell, what did I do with that box?!_ I thought, panicking. If Hermione were to come across it, or worse, Ron. . . _But it isn't addressed. Surely Hermione wouldn't open something not addressed to her? Fuck, this is Hermione. And it was a surprise birthday party for her. Maybe I'll luck out and it fell out somewhere where she won't find it. Fuck, no way am I that lucky._

I wrapped my hands around head and tried not to scream. My luck always seemed to go south whenever Albus got involved, and this looked to be turning out no differently.

_Ryou!_ I called, and Ryou rumbled outside my lodging. Putting my bad luck out of my head, I smiled as I continued to communicate with him. _How would you like to meet my family, my sire and hatchmates and everyone?_

Ryou's answer was to puff his chest out and slither up into the air as he always did when happy. He had no family, save me, and I think he wanted to adopt the rest of us. I grabbed the last of my things and raced outside, waiting for him to drop a claw for me to scramble up on. He dropped a front 'paw' and I climbed up, seating myself a few feet back from his beautiful head. He shook his head a few times to help me situate myself, and we were off. He knew how to hide himself while flying, which was something the other dragons had a hard time with. On top of that, he knew my mind better than I did most of the time; he was quiet for the better part of our flight. When we were about an hour away from the Burrow, Ryou decided to say something.

_Charlie, why do you have no mate? You are getting old to not have a mate. And no hatchlings, either,_ Ryou's voice sounded in my head, and I scratched his delicate eyebrow ridges while I thought on my answer. _But something in you has changed._

_Ryou, d'you think we could focus on getting home instead of talking?_ I asked irritably. Ryou snorted and I knew I wasn't going to win this one. _I haven't found a mate yet. I've been too busy with you and the other dragons to find my own mate._

Ryou shook his broad head sadly, and he didn't have to speak for me to feel his sadness and pity for me. His sadness flooded my own heart and I felt my chest tighten. Unbidden, an image of Hermione's face when she would open the gift from me. I had to smile, and I felt the rumble of Ryou's laughter at the picture.

_You haven't found a mate, yet when I ask you, that one is the first you see in your mind?_ Ryou's voice said in my head, and I blushed. How long had I been dealing with my abilities, and I projected so simply and broadly that Ryou picked it up without even trying. _Perhaps she is your true mate, and she does not know it yet._

_NO! She belongs to my hatchmate,_ I cried out to Ryou, wanting to keep him from acting any differently when we go to the Burrow. _It is but a passing fancy. She belongs to my hatchmate, and I cannot take her from him._

_Has your hatchmate taken her?_ Ryou asked, and I felt my face go pale. I really didn't want to think about that, but an image of Ron on Hermione hit me full force and I felt my blood boil. _She is not his until he takes her, nor is she yours until _you_ take her._

_What are you proposing, Ryou?_ I asked, and I feared his response. My family would turn its back on me if I took Hermione from Ron and broke her heart. Mum was already set on having the girl as her daughter-in-law, and she also saw Hermione as her due for dealing with Fleur, whom Mum had accepted but still wasn't too fond of. _We are not dragons -- things are different for humans. There are customs that must be followed, things that can't be done._

_I care not for you customs. I am a dragon, and you are my human. Surely you have discovered what that means, in all the time humans have bonded with dragons?_ Ryou asked, and I shook my head. He felt the movement, and he also shook his head. _Someday, you will know. But it is too foggy for me; I can't remember everything. Besides, you cannot blame not having a mate on me, or the other dragons. You are a human. There are many of you and so few of us. I have an excuse for not having a mate. What is yours?_

I felt bad for Ryou then; he had lost quite a bit of his memory from his injuries, and every so often he would get a shred of a memory, then lose it. He was right, though. I needed to find a bird and settle down, give my parents a few grandkids to play with. The reserve wasn't safe for a family, but I already had a few new tamers in training; I could take Ryou with me when I left, and just be a backup for the reserve. I had to stop blaming Ryou and the reserve, or rather, stop hiding behind them.

_You win, Ryou. I'll stop hiding and start looking for my mate, alright?_ I asked, and Ryou turned to gaze at me with one golden eye.

_Don't worry. I'll help you look. _

_Very well, then. The Burrow is only a few minutes away, Ryou. Start coming down._

_I'm on it, Charlie-san. But remember --_

_What?_

_I have to approve. That is essential._

I shook my head as we touched down outside the Burrow. Ryou was uncommonly graceful, even for an Eastern dragon, and the earth welcomed us softly, without even a slight bump as we landed. I looked up, and the moon was peeping out at me from behind the ever-present clouds. The Burrow was rather dark, as it was just after two in the morning. I looked up to the room that Hermione usually slept in, and I saw the light was out there, too. Instead of heading into the house, I set about settling Ryou in for our short visit.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Hermione's pov **

I used my charmed galleon to call Ron at two that morning. I was already down in the kitchen, and I didn't want to run the risk of the stairs squeaking on the way up again. I grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge (and my, what fun it had been explaining the beverage to Arthur and Molly, but since then, they went out of the way to keep it in the house for me. You can only drink so much pumpkin juice and butterbeer before you go into DC withdrawal), and popped the tab while I waited for Ron. He crept down the stairs and smiled at me, his eyes dark from the nap he'd taken.

"Hey, how about that walk, Weasley?" I whispered, taking a swig of my soda. Ron came closer and slipped an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek lightly and I felt slightly guilty over the package waiting in my room, in the pocket of the shorts I'd been wearing.

"Good thing its summer or you'd freeze on our little walk," Ron said, dropping a hand to skim it over my thigh, which in the oversized t-shirt was bared to his touch. I'd only thrown on the t-shirt in this heat, and beneath it I wore only my panties. It took a moment to register the scene; if we started to lose our heads, there was nothing to stop us from taking things from here to eternity. I used muggle methods of contraception -- truth be told, they helped all 'round, not just for contraception -- and I wasn't worried about that; Ron and Harry both knew because the three of us can't keep secrets from each other. I happened to know that Harry and Ginny were carrying on quite the affair, and I knew from both sides. I took another swig and smiled at Ron.

"I'm not worried. I know you'd keep me warm," I said, and I leaned in for a chaste kiss on his mouth. He pulled back and gave me a strange look before leading me out of the house.

"Shall we? I'd like to give you your birthday present, 'Mione," Ron said, and I let him lead me out and away from the house.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Ron and I walked for about fifteen minutes before he stopped me near the pond that we all swam in during the summer months. A rope was suspended over the pond from an ancient tree, and an old dock jutted out into the pond for us to dry off on, or to dive into the water from. I couldn't remember how many times I'd been dunked by a Weasley or Harry; even Bill and Charlie had played with us a few times, though Fleur typically stayed on the beach, tanning. Percy never played.

"'Mione, let's sit on the dock for a bit," Ron said, and he helped me climb onto the dock from the dry, slightly sandy little beach. I scrambled up rather ungracefully, and Ron laughed as he followed me. "Good thing you don't wear the kind with the days of the week on them."

I tugged my t-shirt down to cover my panties, which contrary to Ron's quip, were quite clean and fresh; in fact, they were orange satin, a silent tribute to Ron, but he didn't have to know that.

"You brought me out here just to be a prat in private?" I said, trying not to smile. Ron frowned at me, then smirked.

"Oh, but it is so much more fun to be a prat in public. Now, if you'll stop being a brat, I have your gift. If you'll except a gift from a prat," Ron said, pulling his wand out of one pocket and a small parcel out of the other. "_Engorgio_."

The parcel grew and grew until it was larger than my hand. He presented it to me with a smile. I looked from the package to Ron's smiling face, and I wondered how he'd managed to get the money for a gift for me. I'd assumed he'd go in with Harry and Ginny, not get me something himself.

"Are you going to take the damned thing or sit there wondering how I managed to get the money to buy it, 'Mione?" Ron said, and I knew then that he knew me too well, just like Harry and Ginny. I'd never have any secrets, but perhaps that wouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, then," I said, and I ripped the paper off the box. I gasped when I saw the contents. "A camera?"

"And not a muggle camera, either. This is the best charmed camera out there, it can take pictures of a lot more scenes than the ones everyone else has at school. That way, you can capture more of what you want to remember. Like when we graduate," Ron said, and I smiled. This would be a hard year, and I still wasn't exactly sure why Harry had decided to go back to Hogwart's. I wasn't going to argue with him, however.

"Thanks, Ron," I said, throwing my arms around him for a tight hug. I think out of everyone in his family, all my friends, Ron might know best how I felt. His parents had a lot of love to give, but with the twins and Percy and Bill and Ginny's hexes, Ron must feel left out.

_So must Charlie, _a voice in my head said, and I shook my head to clear it. I turned my attention back to Ron, who was snuggling against me.

"This year will be a great year, Hermione," Ron said, and he started to kiss along my jaw; I could feel the slightest stubble along his cheeks rub against my lips as the kisses quickened and continued.

"I agree, a gre--"

"Stop talking and kiss me, Know-It-All," Ron said, and his lips found mine. I tingled a bit at first, but soon he was doing things that were dragging my attention away from my mouth.

His hand caught the side of my breast and squeezed, a bit hard for my taste, but we were new to this. He lessened the pressure and I groaned for the loss of the delicious tightness of his grip. He shucked his t-shirt and I ran my hands over his chest, still quite hairless, which I was glad for; I think I might have run had he been hairier. He still had his bottoms on, and I was still fully (rather, in t-shirt and panties) clothed. He smiled into our kiss and leaned back a bit.

Neither one of us spoke as he tentatively reached across and put his hand on my thigh, near the junction of my legs. I had to fight myself to keep from squirming further into his hand. Ron smiled and slipped his hand under my shirt, finding my nipple and twirling his fingers around its hardened peak. I moaned without thinking. Ron leaned in closer and kissed me again.

"Ron," I moaned his name and squirmed, feeling dampness in my knickers. It was all I could do not to reach down and relieve some of that tension myself. Ron kissed my mouth and left my mouth, trailing his tongue down my neck and over my breasts, still in the t-shirt.

Ron pushed me back until I was on my back, knees bent and legs parted. He'd been at my side, but he moved to kneel between my legs. I looked up at him and he gave me an uncertain smile. He stretched out over me, and even though he had quite a few inches on me, I didn't feel intimidated.

"Hermione," Ron said, and I blinked at him. I was in no way capable of speech at that point. "I want to make you feel good. . ."

He backed away from me to kiss the inside of my thighs. He trailed and licked closer and closer, and I could feel myself ripen for him, starting to gush, opening up. Ron chuckled and I could feel his breath through my panties.

"Not much good as knickers anymore," Ron said, hooking a finger in my panties and sliding them away from me, replacing them with his tongue. He lapped at me and I squirmed, gasping.

Ron used long strokes, and I was beginning to get loud; I was afraid we weren't far enough from the Burrow. It would be too much for me if Arthur and Molly ran out and caught us. I moved to put my hands on Ron's head to move him away, but he changed tempo on me, and my mouth opened.

"Oh, gods. Oh my god," I moaned, getting louder as Ron continued to play with me. I could barely see past him, my eyesight was so affected by his tongue-play. I was so close. . . "Oooohhh. . . ahhh. . . Oh, god R-- CHARLIE!?"

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: Oh, my Merlin! It is one thing to be caught by the 'rents, but by your secret desire?! Hermione's in for a rough year.**

**And yes, this is going to be HGxCW, but we have to get there first, and of course, we need some drama before things can get on the way they should. RW is going to offer some of that drama. Ron is probably my favorite character, so I have to give him some time here. Just keep in mind: sometimes who you _should_ be with and who you are _supposed_ to be with can be two different things.**

**Review!**

**much love**

**lady-kyo**

**Brenna, of the separate-sisters**


	6. What Charlie Saw

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 6: What Charlie Saw**

** Charlie's pov **

I shouldn't have followed Ron and Hermione, but with Ryou on the loose and in new territory, I couldn't run the risk of them surprising him. Although, in hindsight, he wouldn't have attacked; he'd have smelled me on Hermione, and in Ron. Ryou had settled down not half a mile away from the house, and not too far from the pond we all swam in. I was heading back to the house when I saw Ron and Hermione leaving. My blood boiled, and I felt Ryou stir.

_Charlie-san, is that your hatchmate?_ Ryou's voice came to me, and I affirmed it. _Is that the female with him?_

_Yes, Ryou. That is my youngest male hatchmate, Ron, and the female's name is Hermione,_ I said, and I followed them carefully. Ryou had only glimpsed their presence through my mind; them bumping into him in the flesh would be completely different.

_Very well. I am going to sleep now. You will introduce me in the morning,_ Ryou's voice was heavy with drowsiness, and I smiled as he broke the contact rather reluctantly. Tired or not, he was still nosy.

I hung back, watching my brother and Hermione as they made they way from the house down to the pond. Ron gave her the camera I'd helped him pick out, and she hugged him. They spoke, and embraced again, but this time, it was more.

My blood began to boil and my eyes were glued to the couple in front of me. I watched as they kissed and touched, and I wanted to be the one with Hermione, introducing her to such pleasures. Surely I could do better than his dog-like laps. But the view was nice. . .

I crept closer and I heard Hermione's cries grow louder. I was getting painfully large and hard, but I couldn't leave. I stumbled over a large rock and I straightened up fully as I struggled not to fall flat on my face.

She was calling out _his_ name and I felt my blood roar into my ears, the anger unbearable. She saw me and terror wiped the arousal from her eyes.

"CHARLIE!?" she screamed and Ron ducked down one last time, and this time she screamed _his _name.

I bellowed inside, and Ryou answered me, his cry loud in the night sky.


	7. Ramifications

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 7: Ramifications**

** Hermione's pov **

I can't believe what happened. Ron was wonderful, and I knew that he and I would have done more, if Charlie hadn't shown up. Charlie's face when he saw us was horrible to look at. What I saw on his face was terrible, but I was too afraid of everything else to dwell on that.

_Oh, gods, if it had been him. . . this would have never stopped_, I thought, and I blushed, ashamed of thinking of one while the other still covered me with his half-nude body. A dragon's cry was still ringing in my head, and I hoped that the rest of the group wouldn't wake up to see what was the matter.

"Ron, get off me. I can barely breath, and the dragon-cry is giving me a headache," I said, and I pushed against him as I sat up. He gave me a strange look. "What?"

"There's no dragon crying, Hermione; you're hearing things," Ron said, reaching for his shirt. He turned from me to his brother. "And you, ya Peeping Tom, what're you doing here? You are supposed to be at the reserve. That's where everyone said you ran off to."

I turned to Ron before I looked at Charlie. The dragon-cry was still quite clear, and I spoke to Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie, you left without saying goodbye, and now you're back? You could at least stop the dragon form crying," I said.

Charlie's eyes burned into my own before he addressed his brother.

"That's none of your business, ickle Ronniekins. And next time you decide to indulge in an interlude such as this, cast a silencing spell on her. Or put something in her mouth," he said coldly, sneering, before he turned on his heel and headed back towards the house. Finally, the cry stopped.

But not before it addressed me.

_You are Hermione-chan, the hatchmate's mate? Why have you hurt Charlie-san?_ the dragon addressed me, and I shivered.

_I didn't mean to,_ I thought, and the dragon's chuckle rumbled in my mind. That was unexpected.

_That is all right. You will make it up to him._

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Charlie's pov **

I had come back too late. Ryou had been right -- whoever marked her first held her, and I had waited too long. The sight of them together burned itself into my mind; I'd see it every time I closed my eyes. I left them to. . . whatever they were going to do. Ron must have moved quickly -- I'd only been gone for about half a day.

_He'd better do right by her,_ I thought, sending it to Ryou. Any other time he offered his opinion without being invited. I waited for his voice but it didn't come. Sighing, I figured that he'd settled in for a long night's sleep after the long trip back here from the reserve. _Which begs the question -- when did he ask her to go out with him?_

I thought on that as I made my way back to the house and into the kitchen. Hermione had made it clear over the years that she fancied Ron, and he obviously fancied her, from all he spoke of her and all the nights we suffered of him calling out for her in his sleep. He must have moved as soon as I left, to get her like that. Hermione's a good girl; she wouldn't just go off with him.

I shook the thought off. She wasn't in my province any more. Sooner or later, she would be my sister-in-law.

_Ah, speaking of sisters_, I thought, looking into the kitchen windows. Someone was in the kitchen, and judging by the fact that said person hadn't run out and leaped on me, it had to be Ginny. My other siblings would be sound asleep; Harry must be as well. Scrubbing a hand down my face, I crossed the last few steps to the kitchen door and plastered a smile on my face, which I hoped crossed for normal.

"Gin, I know you're up. I've come back for a spell, and I've brought my dragon with me," I called quietly, opening the door. Ginny was in her old bathrobe, worn through in places, and she was grabbing sweetener for the iced tea Mum always kept in the fridge in the summer. "Pour a glass for me?"

"When did you get back?" Ginny said, pouring the tea and setting the glasses down on the table. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. "You look tired. . . as if you've seen much today."

"I got back not long ago. I had been summoned to the reserve because our dear Headmaster has decided that I am needed back at Hogwart's. Are you planning on taking Care of Magical Creatures this year?" I asked, and Ginny nodded, her eyes clear and calculating.

"You look as though you've taken a stroll, brother mine. How are the starts tonight, or did you find something more interesting to hold your eyes?" Ginny asked, and I frowned at her. It was unlike her to be so damned obtuse and just, well. . . strange. Almost Dumbledore-ly strange.

"Why don't you get to the point, Ginny, this Dumbledore-like discourse doesn't become you. What do you want to know about what I've done and seen since I got back from the reserve?" I asked, taking in her shrewd smirk.

"It is a beautiful night out there, isn't it? And the moon. . . I believe Tonks always refers to it as a Lovers' Moon. And Hermione wasn't in our room when I got back. I wonder if Harry would say the same for Ron," Ginny said, and I felt her anger. "You're no good for her, Charlie. Dragon-tamers are never are good boyfriends, and even worse material for husbands."

"You knew they'd be going out to the dock?" I asked, and Ginny nodded again. I changed tacks. "I thought they were still at odds to some point. Has he asked for her in the time that I've been gone?"

"I would assume so. Hermione certainly isn't one to just go off with someone; Krum could tell you as much," Ginny said, and I stared into her eyes.

"You didn't hear them speak of it?" I asked.

"It isn't as if Hermione is one to speak of these things, Charlie. Besides, it wouldn't make a difference. She is his, and you belong to the dragons," Ginny said, fishing her tea and getting up.

"Aye, Ginny, as in the dragons' world, she belongs to the first to mark her," I said, and drained the rest of my own tea. Ginny gave me a strange look, and I winked at her. "But obviously, ickle Ronniekins did it first."

Ginny smiled and nodded, leaving me to my thoughts.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

I stayed in the kitchen for a long time. I heard Ron and Hermione come in, Ron running up the stairs, trying to be quiet. After a short spell, I heard soft footsteps padding into the kitchen, and Hermione cleared her throat. I turned to look at her, and she was ethereally beautiful, framed by the doorway with a low light fro the hall illuminating her. Her hair was cascading around her face, and the length of the t-shirt she had on served to make her legs look longer than ever. Her eyes were clear and questioning, though, and she made her way to sit across from me, as Ginny had, but with clearly different intent.

"You know you weren't supposed to see that, Charlie," Hermione said softly, and I had to laugh.

"I don't think anyone should be subjected to that sight, no," I said, trying to stifle my laughter. It didn't seem funny to me, after all. "So, what do you want from me? An apology for walking in on the two of you, permission? Some sort of excusal for whatever the hell you two are planning? Perhaps some profession of undying love, or a poo-poo of your affection to assuage your guilt?"

Hermione stiffened, her shoulders pulling back and her head setting itself more strongly upon her elegant neck. Her cheeks flushed and she set her jaw before drawing a breath which would indubitably result in a long string of words I would regret.

"Care for a drink before you harangue me?" I said, grabbing my wand and conjuring the same iced tea for Hermione while refilling my glass. She took a sip and drew another breath. "Go ahead, love. I'm listening, and you have plenty of time before Mum gets up to set to breakfast."

"You weren't supposed to be here, Charlie," Hermione began, and I shook my head.

"Tut-tut. That is not how to begin things with me, Hermione Granger. Start again," I said, and she blushed.

"Yes. Perhaps -- Ron and I have fancied one another for ages and ages, Charlie. Things were said between the two of us today that culminated in a moonlight stroll. It was never to get that far," Hermione tried, and I shook my head.

"So. The rotter finally asked you out, then?" I said, and Hermione shook her head as she blushed feverishly. "You know, Ginny seems to think better of you. I know I thought better of you. And Ron should have treated you better."

"I know. But things got out of hand -- with the party, and you, and Viktor showing up, and then you left, and I saw the gift in your room, but I didn't open it--" Hermione started, the tears welling up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I know that what happened wasn't _your_ fault. But you had something to do with how I've been feeling today."

"I don't think so, Hermione. If you want to be independent and bossy, you can't blame me," I said, rather churlishly.

"But you did tease me in London, and you did kiss me, and you did leave without mentioning it. I'm feeling off-center, and you can't deny that you had something to do with it!" Hermione said, her eyes fiercely trained on my own. Her hands were clenched into fists and they were shaking, the table picking up the vibrations. _If you hadn't kissed me, things would be so different! I wouldn't have gone out there if you'd stayed -- or maybe I'd have been out there with you, you're the rotter!_

I almost fell out of my chair at the strength of her thoughts. She was angry, yes, but also confused, and let down. I had done that to her; maybe going to Hogwart's would be a bad idea, worse than I'd thought before. I opened my mouth, but her thoughts flitted across my mind again.

_It isn't as if I can't have that side of my personality. I wanted you, but you left. Why shouldn't I have something? Everyone's already told me how bad you'd be for me. Wanting you isn't good for me, but I can't change it. So help me, or leave._

"I think you need to get to bed before something else happens," I said hoarsely. I shamelessly threw my own images of her and me into her mind, clouding them with her own thoughts so she wouldn't know they came from me. I watched her gain her legs shakily, her breath quick and shallow. She walked by me and I reached out, grabbing her round the waist and bending her down to me. I kissed her, hard, and let her back up. Her eyes were dazed as I spoke.

"There. Hopefully that will get me out of your head. And make it official before you do something more with _him_ or I'll have something to say about it."

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: Sorry, this was one of those pesky plot chapters, and there will probably be a few more coming up, and before we get into the deep HGxCW stuff. Consciences will abound, and Charlie will get settled into his new position(s), the Trio will go back to school, and all of my somewhat-AU will be explained.**

**Keep reviewing!!**

**BTW: Sometimes "from" comes out as "form" in my chapters. . . You'll typically be able to pick up on that, though.**


	8. Vacation Sucks when Noone's Talking

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**As it is mentioned in this chapter, I wanted to say a bit about the Weasleys' clock. Percy's hand is no longer there, and hands have been added for Harry, Hermione and Fleur at this point.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 8: Vacation Sucks When No-One's Talking**

** Hermione's pov **

Charlie kissed me that night, and I thought he was right. Maybe I could get him out of my system, once and for all. So after he left, that's what I set out to do. I made sure that I stayed out of his line of fire, holing up in my room with books, getting ready for the upcoming year, my final year, or going out and about with Ron, Harry and Ginny. At first, Molly and Arthur were opposed to us going too far afield without them, but then Harry turned seventeen and they felt safer because he could legally use magic for defense if we ran into trouble. So could I, but they didn't need extra stress.

"Ginny! Would you please drag your sorry arse out of that shower? Some of us out here would like some hygiene time as well!" I yelled through the bathroom door one Saturday morning. I'd seen the clock, and every hand was pointed at HOME, save the burnt-off one that had belonged to Percy and Bill and Fleur's hands. Even Fred and George had come home for the weekend. I wanted to be out of the house before everyone got up and started milling about.

Most specifically, I wanted to be out of the house before Charlie could corner me for a lecture. Ron and I were still fooling around, given a chance (not that one came more than rarely, mind you), and we were still not 'official'. I was beginning to suspect that Charlie had some sort of sixth sense when it came to other people's sexual habits. _Or maybe not. He seems to let Ginny and Harry get away with sexual murder_, I thought to myself, banging on the door one last time before it flew open in front of me.

"Hermione, can you see if the other bathroom is free instead? I'm – ngh – a little ---oo – busy," Ginny said, breathless. Her head was the only part of her I could see, thank the gods, but I knew immediately that she wasn't alone in there. I sighed and nodded. "Thanks, 'Mione, I owe you one!"

"Then stop calling me "'Mione"!" I said, turning as the door slammed, and walking right into a wall that hadn't been there before. A very soft and slick wall that was a bit taller than me, scarred, and tattooed. _Charlie, oh fuck. And he's still wet from his own shower. . . mmhhh, _ I thought, fighting back the urge to lick the water off his chest. _So much for getting him out of my system._

"The other shower is free, although I fear Ginny may have used the hot water up. But I'm sure you could use a cold shower, couldn't you?" Charlie asked, his eyes dark as a stormy summer sky. I shivered and he moved to put his arms around me, but he stopped. Footsteps came up behind me, and Ron was there, taking me into his arms, dragging me back while he said something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Thanks, Charlie, but 'Mione and I are heading to the lake for a bit of a swim. Care to join us?" Ron said in a voice that certainly held no invitation. I felt the heat of his body behind me, and heat from Charlie in front of me. I closed my eyes in frustration and images flooded my optical nerve.

Ron, panting and heaving, his face contorting above me in pleasure, him beside me at an altar, getting married, children, a house, and the two of us, old and still in love; me at home with the children, waist expanded as another loomed, Ron in a dress uniform kissing me before he left for another mission.

Another image slammed into me, one that I'd never imagined before. An arid plain, roars and cries soaring over it, nests and encampments _the Dragon Plains_, my mind said, me in dragon leathers with a group, working on saving a sire who'd lost a fight, beating back Dementors and giants and Deatheaters, a smoky room filled with heat, me and Charlie; a bed where I lay entwined with him, on my stomach so my own tattoos and scars showed, him tracing them and kissing them better.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop it!" I screamed, at least, I think I did. I wrenched myself out of Ron's grasp, tearing forward and knocking past Charlie, heading for the forest outside the Burrow. I knew neither one would come looking for me.

But I had no idea who _would._

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Charlie's pov **

"What were you two talking about, Charlie?" Ron asked me, rearing up to his full height, and I had to try not to laugh. I always find it funny when tall, insecure men use their height in an effort to intimidate me. Besides, he was my brother. What could I really do?

"What did it look like we were talking about, ickle Ronniekins?" I asked in a bored tone. He didn't need to know that his Hermione was lusting after me in such a fashion. "She needed a shower, and I was graciously telling her that the one I had used was free. Surely you want your girlfriend to be clean when you take your little rendezvous?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron said, and I saw red. _He was still using her, leading her on!_

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend? You two sneak off all the time. The assumption would be that there is something official between the two of you," I ground out, trying to control myself. There are some distinct disadvantages to being linked to a dragon. This jealousy is one of them. "You'd do best to ask her and mark her 'fore someone else does."

I sent out a frantic thought to Ryou: _Ryou, Hermione, my hatch-mate's -- never mind. The girl young is headed for the forest. Please watch over her; the forest can be dangerous for someone so young and inexperienced. _I turned my attention back to my brother, letting him accost me as he would.

". . .like you? Look, Charlie, Hermione and I will get together, officially, eventually. No need to rush it now," Ron said, and he took a step back. "Besides, she's old enough to make her own decisions. You aren't involved."

"You're right, but she's practically family. I look after her the way I look after Ginny. And what you're dong to her isn't right," I said, choking a bit. _Oh, yeah, like family and Ginny, right. I want Hermione so bad it hurts, and Ginny is having her morning shower with her _own_ boyfriend. Some brother I'm turning out to be._

"Fine. But back off, Charlie. You're confusing her. I don't want to hurt her, but you're practically posed to hurt her yourself," Ron said, heading back to his own room, instead of after Hermione. I didn't blame him. She was acting quite strange, and I decided it was better to wait and see what the clock had to say about her first. But maybe I'd hex myself instead; it would be quite a bit less painful than heading to Hogwart's.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Hermione's pov **

I'd stopped running when I reached the edge of the lake. I walked past the dock and into the forest a ways, careful to keep my wand out. I wasn't afraid of Deatheaters – I was afraid of the nasty things the forests always seem to hold. Bugs, snakes, wandering evangelists.

Seriously, though, I barely went into the forest. I hate not knowing where the civilization is, and that always kept me from straying too far. The trees were thicker a few yards into the forest, and that suited me just fine; that was far enough away for me. I found a tree with a good patch of moss, and I sat down on it, letting it cushion me while I tried to breathe deep and calm down. It didn't work.

"Damn it. Why'd I run? And where were all those images coming from? I've never even been to the dragon plains!" I cried, even though no-one was listening to me.

_Would you like to go the dragon plains? It could be arranged; Charlie-san and I could take you there. It is like no other place on earth. I think you would like it there. You would be well-suited to the plains, Mina-chan,_ the dragon's voice came to me, and I shrieked as I felt his presence. I jumped to my feet and looked around. The forest was too dense where I was sitting to see the dragon.

"Where are you? I can't see you! Are you going to hurt me?" I cried, looking around. Yes, I should have walked out of the forest, but where was he? "And what did you call me?"

_Mina-chan. Your name is difficult for me to pronounce. Do you mind? In my language, it is close to 'child'. And you have much growing up to do,_ the dragon's voice was in my head again, but strangely, I could discern where it was coming from; I headed out of the forest and back towards the lake, searching for a dragon.

Coming out of the forest, I spotted a dragon. He looked more like a serpent, though.

"You! You're not a western dragon, are you?" I cried, looking up in the sky. A huge orange, red and gold dragon was undulating in the sky, like he was dancing or showing off for me.

_Hmph. Western dragons are little more than lizards who jump well. Learn well, Mina-chan, never to compare me to a _wyvern the dragon said in my head, and I stared up at him in the sky. He slithered out of the sky not far from me, and I found my feet carrying me over to him before I could even think about the issue.

"What's your name?" I asked, standing close to the dragon and letting my hand hover over his shiny scales. He leaned into my hand and sighed, a low rumble that made my hand vibrate. I smiled and rubbed my hand over his scales, which were slick and smooth.

_Ryou. I am a true dragon, from the Orient, as you would say. You are Charlie-san's hatchmate's mate,_ he said so matter-of-factly. It took me a moment to trace the line, but Ryou was saying he knew that I was with Ron-- at least, sort of. I smiled weakly, and the dragon snorted. _Maybe you aren't. You are not acting as though you are the mate of anyone but Charlie-san._

I bit my lip and continued to stroke Ryou as I thought. His breath was making low rumbling sounds, which were strangely comforting. I found my breathing slowing and matching Ryou's, dragging me slowly but surely towards unconsciousness. . .

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

** Charlie's pov **

I made myself wait a full half hour before I started pacing in front of Mum's clock. Hermione's hand kept wavering back and forth between danger and unconsciousness. So long as it stayed away from mortal peril, I could tell myself that I didn't have to dash off to save her. Ryou had let me know when he found her, and I wanted to let him handle things for a bit. He was patient, much more so than I, and he would keep Hermione safe.

Mum didn't notice me in the kitchen until she was pouring herself some coffee from the Perm-Ice Urn the twins had given her for some gift-giving occasion I'd missed over the years. Occasionally, when I saw someone using some gift they'd received, I felt a pang of guilt for not being around very much. Then, inevitably, the twins or Ron would do something stupid which reminded me of why I didn't even try to come home more often.

"Charlie! I didn't even see you there. I thought you were in the shower," Mum said, and I shook my head. "Strange. Ron said something about cold water and needing to get clean."

I swallowed a laugh; Mum was usually spot-on, but she hadn't had her coffee yet. I was actually relieved for that. She offered me a cuppa, and I took it. My eyes kept traveling back to the clock. She opened her mouth, then shut it, looking at me. I gave her my best level stare, and she glared at me. I had to smile at that.

"What?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Mum was so serious sometimes.

"Charlie, I really liked Sioned," Mum started, and I just stared at her. Sioned was not someone we spoke about. Sioned had been wonderful, at first, an accepting, but she quickly became controlling and invasive. I had been careful to keep her from my family as her disposition changed. On top of that, while my old sire had tolerated her, Ryou couldn't stand Sioned.

That had been the end of that. Ryou had almost never been so happy as when I got rid of Sioned. Mum obviously felt otherwise.

"I liked her, too, at the beginning. But she couldn't deal with being tied to a dragon-tamer. In this case, being apart is truly better," I said, adding a theatric sigh. Mum ate it up, reaching out and patting my arm in sympathy.

"Don't worry, Charlie, sometimes things that look wrong or impossible are the best things in life," she said, and I nodded. I flicked my eyes back to the clock. Hermione was asleep now, her hand safely on 'Dreamland'.

"I'm going to go check on Ryou, if you don't mind," I said, and Mum nodded. I was halfway out of the door when she looked up.

"Oh, would you check and see if Hermione's outside for me? You don't have to send her back, but I just don't want anything happening to her in the forest," Mum said absently, grabbing a magazine from her basket. I grunted my acquiescence and left.

Why, that was tantamount to permission, if I do say so myself.


	9. Be Very Very Quiet

**Thank Merlin He Can't Read My Mind Can He?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I'd like to. Or maybe just the Weasley boys. . . except Percy. Eew.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 9: Be Very, Very Quiet. . . **

** Charlie's pov **

I didn't even have to search for Hermione and Ryou. He was in that hazy state between sleep and wakefulness, but he had a feeler out for me to follow. It was a trick that Ryou had already known when I met him, and he'd taught me it early on. So long as I had the slightest consciousness, I could be found by Ryou, and vice versa. I took my time getting to where Ryou was curled up, Hermione safely tucked in the nest his body made.

_Ryou, I'm here. How'd it go with Hermione?_ I sent my thought quietly. Ryou opened one eye to look at me, and I reached out a scratched an eyebrow ridge.

_She is very confused, Charlie-san. Her heart is strong, but so are her ideas about what she is _supposed_ to do, and what her heart wants her to do,_ Ryou's voice was tired and a bit sad. _I like this one Charlie-san. There is no bad in her, only good. And a bit of mischief._

I laughed. He shifted, and Hermione rolled onto her back , stretching in her sleep. Her breasts strained the thin fabric of her top. I groaned and Ryou's slithering laugh filled my head. I hardened as she sighed. After kissing her, I knew I wouldn't be able to get her out of my head. I slinked down, low to the ground, taking her in my arms as Ryou slowly, carefully removed his support of her body. I silently thanked him as I drew Hermione onto my lap, dragging her top up so I could touch her bare stomach.

Her breath hitched but she arched her back so I could reach more of her. I splayed my fingers on her stomach before I leaned my head down, kissing where my hand had been. Her skin was sweet and slightly warmed by her sleep. I inhaled her scent as I laid her down gently in the soft, short grass and moss of the forest.

Looking down at her, I wondered where I should have drawn the line. I shouldn't have touched her mind back in London, I shouldn't have meddled between Ron and her, and I shouldn't have kissed her. But she was there, and while I gave her the idea of the dragon plains, she filled in the scene where she was healing a dragon and the exchange between the two of us. She was a gift, to say the least, and I was enjoying unwrapping her.

I leaned down and kissed her navel. On impulse, I tongued it. She groaned, and I slid my tongue around the little dip again. She sighed, and I started to work my tongue in and out as if it were her and my tongue, me. She jerked, and suddenly, two hands were holding my face just above her. I looked up, and her honey-colored eyes were boring into mine.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Because if it is, please don't wake me."

In response, I dragged my body up hers until I was above her in a kind of push-up, my face hovering above hers. I leaned down and kissed her just a bit, a bare brushing of lips. She responded so eagerly I almost lost balance and I had to grab her shoulder a bit roughly to get her to back down.

"The Hellcat of Gryffindor," I murmured, gathering her into my arms, kissing her deeply. "Lucky puss gets to meet the Gryffindor dragon."

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: Oh, hot hot hot!!! Next chapter will be hotter, and maybe I'll throw some plot in. . . **


End file.
